Asas do Destino
by Marin.de.Aguia
Summary: Com o retorno à vida, o Cavaleiro de Sagitário revive os bons momentos e pelo que vale a pena lutar. ONESHOT!


Fanfiction: Asas do Destino

Nem tudo estava previsto em como as coisas poderiam se tornar volúveis, a ponto de um cavaleiro ser condenado ao ódio por uma traição inusitada.

Dor, sofrimento, ódio, raiva e vingança foram os sentimentos que predominaram no Santuário, dentre seus mais queridos companheiros. O mais importante, era lembrar-se de que aquilo poderia não afetá-lo, mas isso não aconteceu, quando estes sentimentos se tratavam dos que seu irmão sentia.

Aiolia.

A maior angústia naquele lugar viera com sua morte. Pelo menos agradeceu aos deuses por não ver seu próprio funeral, e presenciar o olhar melancólico e desaprovador de seu irmão menor. Aquilo lhe partiria o coração. Podaria suas próprias asas justiceiras.

Tomar a decisão mais difícil de sua vida, indo contra o próprio Mestre do Santuário, e fugir sem opção, com Athena nos braços, lhe rendeu diversos boatos. Olhar seu melhor amigo nos olhos, e enfrentá-lo para manter o que era justo, mesmo contra o próprio Mestre, lhe foi o julgamento sensato e necessário para que pudesse salvar a pequena.

Deu sua vida por ela.

Deu sua vida pela justiça.

Deu sua vida pela humanidade.

Não pensou em como seria depois que morresse. Cumpriu seu dever como um Cavaleiro de Athena. Mas, este cumprimento não deixou de lhe trazer dor, ao saber no submundo que nos domínios de Athena, dentre os Cavaleiros mais valorosos, havia discórdia. Discórdias estas, que zombavam daquele que carregava as presas douradas nos punhos, por ser considerado um traidor como o irmão fora.

Durante anos, os domínios de outros deuses lhe foram aceitáveis, sem qualquer tipo de questionamento. Ainda era devoto de Athena, e jamais abandonaria sua deusa. Anos se passavam e o Santuário mudava a cada dia. Até que um dia, teve que interceder na batalha, para ajudar novamente sua deusa.

Ela morreria se lutasse contra Hades desarmada. Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam lutando para derrubar o Muro das Lamentações, e poder criar uma faísca de esperança para a humanidade que protegiam arduamente. Mas não era suficiente. Precisavam dele. E ele sabia disso.

A Flecha da Justiça.

Aiolos sabia que novamente sua força seria necessária, e mais uma vez, retesou seu arco e abriu suas asas douradas para proteger aqueles que sempre amou. Encontrou a todos no submundo de Hades, e não os julgou pelo que disseram no passado, ou pelo modo que chegaram a pensar sobre ele e seu irmão, que também estava entre eles.

Aiolia havia se tornado um poderoso Cavaleiro. Justo. Um Guerreiro de Athena, assim como Aiolos o havia treinado para ser. E novamente, com sua justiça, os estilhaços do Muro das Lamentações vieram ao chão, cedendo à vontade do Cavaleiro de Sagitário, junto do cosmo de todos os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro.

A Batalha de Hades tivera seu fim. Athena saíra vitoriosa, porém, tivera que pagar o preço. Muitas mortes ocorreram e mais sofrimento beirou seu Santuário, dentre Amazonas que perderam seus amigos, ídolos ou amor, até os próprios soldados rasos que sentiram as perdas de excelentes cavaleiros, amigos e mestres.

E por quase um ano assim ficou.

Athena já continha um semblante cansado de tantas guerras. E já carregava a culpa de tantas mortes necessárias, e ao mesmo tempo, desnecessárias. Numa prece ao Olimpo, pediu ao seu pai que, por favor, intercedesse por ela.

E agora, lá estavam eles.

Aiolos estava em pé, dentro do 13º Templo, junto à Athena, enquanto todos os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro formavam uma fila, ajoelhados perante a Deusa.

Um silêncio se formava no recinto. Shion mantinha-se do lado oposto de Aiolos, com os olhos fechados e a cabeça baixa. Kanon encontrava-se junto de Shion.

Na entrada do grande salão, Marin e Shina se posicionavam, uma em cada lado da porta. Aparentemente, todos estavam ali.

Athena se ergueu, e pediu para que todos se levantassem.

- Peço a vocês, meus preciosos cavaleiros, que dêem as boas vindas ao nosso antigo amigo.

Ela se voltou para o sagitariano, e o cumprimentou com um caloroso sorriso. Aquilo reconfortou seu coração. Novamente, ele era bem vindo em sua antiga casa, seu antigo lar.

Todos estavam alegres. Shura se aproximou, sem etiqueta, e abraçou o amigo de longa data, pronunciando um pedido de desculpas bem sincero, logo em seguida.

- Sabes que deves esquecer isto. – Aiolos completou.

- Sei, mas isto não me exime de minha obrigação como alguém justo, de lhe dizer o quão ressentido estou de ser obrigado a fazer o que era errado, amigo. Entrego-lhe minhas desculpas, e peço por seu perdão.

Aiolos sorriu. Como não iria perdoar o amigo? Shura era um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro mais fiéis à Athena que ele já conhecera.

- Fico muito contente em revê-lo, irmão. – Aiolia disse se aproximando.

Aiolos realmente se orgulhou de ver o quão forte seu irmão havia se tornado. Sabia que ele seria digno da Armadura dourada do Leão, mas não esperava que ele fosse consegui-la tão cedo. Era necessário muito treinamento para ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro, e Aiolia superou suas expectativas. Nunca se esqueceria do dia em que o vira vencer a batalha e conquistar a Armadura do Leão.

- Digo o mesmo. Você parece estar muito bem. – Aiolos respondeu, cumprimentando o irmão.

- Chega de formalidades, acho bom nós darmos uma festa aqui mesmo, em comemoração. – Milo pronunciou-se, extremamente de bom humor.

Athena riu, da forma como seus Cavaleiros finalmente se divertiam, estando todos juntos. Pelo menos, ela conseguiu acalmar a culpa dentro de seu âmago. Ofereceu-lhes uma nova chance para viver. Uma nova chance de recomeçar.

Naquele instante, alguns se retiraram do recinto, prontos para preparar tão desejada festa. Shion tomou seu lugar como Mestre, junto de Saga, que seria seu braço direito. Aiolos permaneceu no salão, na companhia de Shura, Milo e Aiolia.

Athena não avisara ninguém, mas já tinha preparado uma festa inteira no Coliseu. Naquela noite, teriam de comemorar todo o triunfo de uma nova chance. Uma nova vida. E a volta de um querido companheiro. Assim que avisou os únicos presentes, se retirou para seus aposentos, para se preparar para a própria comemoração.

Marin despediu-se de Shina e sem mais palavras, retirou-se de seu posto, vazando pela porta. Aiolia estava feliz com a volta do irmão, mas também tinha problemas pendentes a acertar, e por esse motivo, dirigiu a palavra ao sagitariano.

- Eu te encontro no Coliseu mais tarde. Tenho um assunto inacabado para resolver.

Aiolos apenas assentiu. Sabia dos sentimentos do irmão pela Amazona de Águia. Sabia antes mesmo de morrer. Deixou que o Leão se fosse, e junto dos amigos, se retirou dali alguns minutos depois, seguindo para sua Casa. Shina permaneceu no 13º Templo, a pedido de Shion.

A Casa de Sagitário parecia melancólica. Abandonada realmente, como sempre esteve desde sua morte. Mas agora as coisas iriam mudar. Tudo iria mudar. Novamente ela seria ocupada por ele, e ele receberia visitas dos vizinhos dourados com as novidades do dia, ou até mesmo com as bagunças que acabavam surgindo, em sua maioria, com a autoria de Milo de Escorpião.

Depois de um bom banho, vislumbrou a própria Casa arrumada, como se estivesse esperando para recebê-lo. Athena tomara muito cuidado para não deixar nenhum detalhe passar. Seus livros ainda estavam ali, assim como seus pertences antigos que se encontravam no mesmo lugar que deixara. Mas tudo estava limpo, e muito bem organizado.

Arrumou-se e encontrou com os colegas, rumo ao Coliseu, onde uma festa esperava por ele. Lá estavam todos, inclusive os Santos de Bronze. Todos comemorando sua volta. A alegria não podia conter-se no peito.

Tudo foi bom demais. A dança, a música, a comida, o vinho. Até as Amazonas tinham um lugar reservado, longe dos homens, onde poderiam retirar suas máscaras e se alimentarem do banquete e da bebida, sem serem vistas. Depois, acabavam por colocarem suas máscaras novamente e participavam da dança, junto dos colegas de treinos ou mestres.

Aiolia e Marin conversavam num canto, enquanto Shina e Milo se divertiam dançando juntos. June e Shun estavam sentados em uma das mesas, num papo animado. Até mesmo Saori e Seiya já deixaram seus postos de lado e se abraçavam carinhosamente. Europa tirava Aldebaran para dançar, enquanto Hyoga era arrastado por Eiri. Minu e Ikki trocavam algumas farpas, mas Aiolos podia ver em seus olhares o carinho e a vontade de estarem juntos naquele momento.

Tudo estava harmonioso. Perfeito.

Uma angústia de certa forma vinha a bater em seu peito, quando pegou aquele copo de vinho e se sentou em um banco solitário da arquibancada do Coliseu. Assim que percebeu a silhueta logo ao seu lado, corou violentamente, quase derrubando o vinho sobre si.

- Não é muito bom ficar se excluindo de festas, Sr. Cavaleiro de Ouro.

A voz feminina podia ser ouvida, mas Aiolos não reconheceu aquela amazona, e muito menos a sentiu se aproximar.

- Zeus! Perdão... – o grego se desculpou com a jovem, que lhe sorria por debaixo da máscara.

- Venha, vamos dançar. – a amazona rapidamente pegou uma das mãos do cavaleiro, antes mesmo que este pudesse apresentar uma reação.

- Espere, eu...

- Sem desculpas... – ela apenas respondeu, enquanto o arrastava para o local onde se encontrava a pista de dança.

Aiolos se calou e apenas a seguiu. Involuntariamente, seu rosto se corou, assim como seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso discreto. Realmente, tudo estava mudando.

A jovem de longos cabelos prateados começou a dançar, puxando Aiolos consigo. No início desajeitado, ele tentou se misturar com todos que ali dançavam sem ao menos notá-lo. Logo seus movimentos se misturaram e sintonizaram com a música, e ele pôde acompanhar a jovem amazona.

- Eu não a conheço. Qual seu nome?

- Yuuri. – ela respondeu.

- Prazer Yuuri. Sou Aiolos. – ele sorriu.

- Eu sei.

A resposta dela causou dúvidas e surpresa no Cavaleiro de Ouro. Aquela amazona o conhecia? No instante em que ficou pensativo, percebeu o irmão ao longe, ainda conversando com a ruiva, lançando-lhe uma risada como se estivesse presenciando uma cena engraçada.

Todos pareciam se divertir ou participar da festa, e quando Aiolos saiu da pista de dança, e seguiu para uma das mesas, junto da amazona, ele pôde presenciar uma conversa muito fluente e gostosa. Estava tendo um dos melhores momentos de sua vida. June se juntou a eles na mesa e novamente a conversa se estendeu.

A noite passou rápida. Enquanto alguns Cavaleiros se retiravam para suas Casas, e algumas Amazonas já voltavam para a Vila, apenas alguns poucos permaneceram no Coliseu, aproveitando a noite.

- Boa noite, Cavaleiro de Sagitário! – uma das amazonas se despediu de Aiolos.

- Boa noite, Amanda! – Aiolos sorriu, apenas vendo-a se afastar.

- Também já vou indo, junto com a June. – Yuuri se aproximou. – Boa noite Aiolos. E novamente, seja bem-vindo de volta!

- Boa noite, Yuuri. Muito obrigado!

- Nem chegou direito e já está chamando as atenções das Amazonas, hein! – Aiolia se aproximou, e sentou-se ao lado do irmão.

- Pelo visto elas se desiludiram com você, ao saber que aquela ruiva com quem você falava parecia ganhar toda a sua atenção. – Aiolos disse em tom de brincadeira.

Aiolia riu do comentário de Aiolos. Uma brincadeira, como ele sempre fazia nos velhos tempos.

- Marin e eu vamos nos acertar. As guerras acabaram, ainda não tivemos tempo de conversar direito, e esta noite foi a nossa oportunidade. – Aiolia sorriu, e Aiolos percebeu que seu irmão disfarçava sem jeito, quando a Amazona de Águia se aproximou.

- Não tive a oportunidade de cumprimentá-lo antes, Aiolos. Seja bem-vindo de volta. – a Amazona ruiva sorriu para o sagitariano.

Aiolos agradeceu com um menear de cabeça. Não percebera que ela ainda estava ali. Diante do silêncio do Cavaleiro de Sagitário, que fora pego de surpresa, assim como Aiolia, Marin novamente se adiantou.

- Podemos ir, Aiolia? Preciso conversar mais uma coisinha com você.

Aiolia voltou os olhos verdes surpresos para a Amazona, e em seguida olhou para Aiolos.

- Até amanhã, irmão. – abraçou Aiolos, despedindo-se.

- Boa noite, Aiolia. – o cavaleiro respondeu.

A Amazona saiu caminhando à frente, sendo seguida pelo Leão dourado, em direção às 12 Casas Zodiacais. Aiolos não pôde evitar uma risada, imaginando que finalmente eles pudessem ter se acertado.

- Boa noite, e seja bem-vindo novamente! – a voz feminina se fez ouvir não muito distante do grego.

- Ah! Obrigado. Boa noite. – Aiolos sorriu, respondendo o necessário por novamente ser pego de surpresa, por Shina desta vez.

A Amazona se retirou do Coliseu, acompanhada por Milo de Escorpião, e Aiolos permaneceu onde estava sentado.

Assim que olhou à sua volta, percebeu-se sozinho, aproveitando a noite e apenas com as constelações a lhe vigiarem. Ergueu os olhos verdes e contemplou o manto negro que se estendia pela Grécia. Num suspiro profundo, deitou as costas no banco do Coliseu, observando os pontos brilhantes.

- Santuário da Grécia. Santuário de Athena. Aqui estou eu.

Sussurrou para si mesmo, ainda sorvendo parte do vinho que continha em seu copo. Estava feliz, como nunca esteve antes. E outros dias ainda mais maravilhosos viriam pela frente. Assim como finalmente poderia viver sua vida, e aproveitar tudo o que lhe fora tirado antes.

Viver.

Era isso o que importava. Era isso que queria. Era por isso que lutava.

FIM.


End file.
